In my 22 years of teaching tennis, the way the students hold, set-up and swing their rackets has required constant instructor attention. Not only is racket position and movement important for beginning students; but until the highest skill level is achieved, the need for constant instruction remains. During the early stages of learning tennis, hitting the ball receives the greatest attention, while maintaining racket position or orientation that provides the best control is of secondary interest. Unless optimum technique is learned early on by the beginning student, an incorrect technique is difficult to correct.
Tennis playing skill is rated from 0.5 to 7 on NTRP rating scale. Players from the 2.5 skill level up to the 4.0 skill level need to be constantly aware of their racket position during the back swing, hitting, and the follow-through.
Teaching the correct technique for set-up, hitting and follow-through is done with verbal instruction and demonstration by teachers. Getting a student to copy the correct stance, racket position and swing depends on their ability to follow instructions and copy the instructor's movements. Different levels of success are achieved with different students.